No one
by Daydreamin' Doom
Summary: No one.No one else made him feel this way,no one else could get him angrier,happier,sadder,no one could get these feelings and emotions out of him.He would try to deny them but he knew he couldn't for long.Both of them knew that,he would give up soon and they would both belong to each other.SesshomaruxInuyasha.Rated T for now.
1. I just want you close

**Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FIC...UNLESS I INCLUDE SOME OC'S.**

* * *

Long white hair flowed with the wind,as a golden gaze looked to the horizon. The holder of these eyes was perched on the top of a home in kankouji village;a place where the group has been for some time now.

He sniffed in the horizon air;a familiar,strong scent of spice filled his nostrils. His ears twitched,and he felt his **(1)**tail move,beginning to tuck underneath him,it was a sign of submissiveness;of course not on his own choice,never would he show such displays for anyone or anything,it was the instincts of his youkai.

He lowered his head,but stood his ground as he felt the presence of someone come. The scent came into his nose with every breath he took;attacking his nose,he let out an involuntary whimper,as he felt a hand grab his shoulder;but not enough to hurt,just enough to assert dominance.

A chuckle was let out,and Inuyasha turned to face up to his tall man,dressed in a white kimono,that had red splotches around kimono that gently ruffled around his legs as a breeze came through,it also blew his long silver hair,that has been put up in a high ponytail;so now his hair reached his waist. Inuyasha's golden eyes narrowed as he continued to keep his gaze on his brother."W-what do you want Sesshomaru,"Inuyasha asked his older brother, cursing under his breath at the way he stuttered.

Sesshomaru heard him though and sat beside his brother leaning onto him,letting his eyes shut for a moment,"Do I honestly need a reason to come over here to you,"he explained,then he went over to his brother's ears,"and stop cussing you know I don't like it,or do you want punishment?"

Inuyasha blushed at the statement knowing what kind of punishment his brother wanted;it may have been a faint blush but it was still noticeable. He then proceeded to get up,as a means to get away from the white haired demon,but was pulled back.

Gold met gold,and for a moment both just stared at each other,neither wanting to move,Inuyasha ended it though,"Let me go,"he began,his voice in between anger and regret,he yanked his arm again,Sesshomaru having not let him go. But to no avail his brother did not let go,he just continued to stare at Inuyasha,as if waiting for something to happen.

"Listen to me Sesshomaru,"Inuyasha began,"I have no intention of being with you,it was a one time thing that won't happen again."He moved again,but instead of just keeping hold of Inuyasha,Sesshomaru pulled him,making him land onto Sesshomaru's lap.

"Inuyasha you belong to me now,"Sesshomaru slid one of his brother's sleeves down,exposing his shoulder,"This mark proves it,only I am allowed to make you moan out,to feel needed,to want something."Inuyasha had no clue how he let things come to this. He really had no clue, at least that's what he told himself.

* * *

**(1)I have decide to give Inuyasha a tail,it was honestly put there by mistake cause I forgot he didn't have I'm happy with the end result.**

That was pretty nice,considering it was a spur of the moment story.

Jake:We told you not to write another story until you finished,or were at least in the middle of the Yugioh fanfic!

Well this story was just sitting in my Doc Manager so I thought why not post it up.

Pharaoh:That doesn't matter the point is that you plan on posting this as a chapter story don't you?!

Well yeah but-

Jay:No buts!Now if anyone does read this they'll be expecting another chapter!But then you'll be to busy with the other story!

I'll make sure that won't happen...gezzzz you guys complain so much.

Kevin:Just make sure you're able to handle these stories alright,don't stress yourself out.

Thanks Kevin at least someone cares!*looks at everyone else*


	2. Where you can stay forever

Hey everyone!

Jake: Hey everyone welcome to the second installment of No one!

I honestly wanted to have this up yesterday on Halloween,but I ended up having to stay on my front porch passing candy out.

Jay: She was complaining so much on how her brothers and sister got to go trick or treating and she couldn't.

Whatever I still got to eat some of their candy so that's okay I guess.

Jake: Yeah,but you still go sick from it.

Alright enough about my life let's get on with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's life... Disclaimer please!

Catalina: Daydreamin' Doom does not own Inuyasha or any of the characters no matter how much she wants to.

* * *

Inuyasha put his head down,his youkai screaming at him to surrender. He wanted to be taken over by this alpha so bad,it hurt."Sesshomaru,"the name came out more as a whimper than a threatening voice,"let me go."The words he spoke began to hurt his chest,but he didn't know the reason for the pain,only that he wanted it to end.

His brother bought his arm around Inuyasha's waist. The look on his face was so unlike how it used to be. The usual stoic eyes,that would only glare at Inuyasha were now warm and caring. The only time Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru glare now,was when the alpha was trying to protect Inuyasha from other's;the glare mainly directed towards the offenders.

"I told you this already,Inuyasha,"Sesshomaru began,"I will never let you go."Inuyasha just sat there. Neither him nor his yokai wanting to fight;Oh sure he wanted to,but for some reason he just wanted to rest in his brother's arms,to not fight,and enjoy the _moment._Sesshomaru seemed to notice this because he shifted their position**(A/N:I forgot to tell you in the first one that the building they're on is flat)**to where Inuyasha was underneath the older yokai,and Sesshomaru hovered over the younger.

He began to lower himself on Inuyasha,their lips only inches apart. They were so close to each,they could feel each other's breath. Inuyasha didn't know what came over;probably his youkai, but at some point his eyes fluttered close,and his lips were moving against Sesshomaru's.

Sesshomaru hummed into the sweet kiss,he's been waiting awhile to taste those lips again. He began to nip at his **(1)**possible lover's bottom lip,asking for entrance into Inuyasha's mouth. He gasped at the feel,allowing Sesshomaru to enter Inuyasha's mouth;his tongue began roaming through the beta's mouth.

Inuyasha let out an involuntary moan;he snapped back after the noise reached his ears. He began pushing on Sesshomaru's chest,trying to get him to let go. Sesshomaru let out a growl,he wasn't going to give up what was his just yet. Inuyasha let out a whimper,but he continued to struggle against the alpha.

Sesshomaru got up for a breath of air. Inuyasha quickly sucked in,the air filling his lungs,"Sesshomaru,please stop."He was shocked that he had even uttered the word, never once had he used the word, definitely never with his brother."I told you this once and I'll say it again,"Sesshomaru said,"I will not leave you."His face relaxed some and he smiled a little,"I love you too much to want to leave you behind."

Oh God,his yokai was screaming to let his alpha control him...Oh no he just said _his _didn't he. His eyebrows narrowed in anger,he bit his lip trying his best not to yell at his what this guy was doing to him,he never acted submissive or possessive like a bitch."You belong to me,Inuyasha,"Sesshomaru planted a kiss on his neck.

Inuyasha snapped,he belong to no one. And his brother would not change his way of thinking when it came to this topic.  
He pushed his brother off with all the strength he had,making Sesshomaru fall onto his back,"I belong to **No One**,"he began walking away from his brother,not once turning back to see his brother,"not you or any other half-assed demon,jackass."

Inuyasha knew he just pushed his brother's buttons with cussing just now,but he didn't care , no he would not allow anyone to own him,he was tired enough of having to deal with Kagome;always treating him like one of those stupid pets. He might have been half human but he still had demon inside of him,he was not to be treated like one of those weak humans.  
He had to agree that Sango and Miroku were strong,but never enough to beat him. Sesshomaru should know that he wasn't weak, he had lived a good **(2)**200 years by himself,no help from family or friends. He fought demons and humans alike,he's been able to polish up on his skills. He was not weak.

* * *

Alright end of part two.

**(1) They have yet to become official lovers due to Inuyasha being so disobedient.**

**(2)I don't know if that's his correct age but it seems like it since I found it over the internet and * sarcastic voice* Everything over the internet is true.**

Catallina: Well hopefully you enjoyed it!

I hope so too,I really tried hard to make this one good,and if you're also following SugarCane I just want you to know that the next chapter should be out either Friday night or Saturday.

Jay: Hurry up with SugarCane,I wanna see what Malik and Marik are gonna do!

Yeah,Yeah, see ya Inuyasha fans later when the next part of No One comes out!


	3. Only gets better

Inuyasha rampaged through the town, glaring at anyone or anything that was in his path.

As anger coursed through his veins, his friends stared at him in confusion.  
Miroku spoke first, eyeing his friend who had just begun to cuss at a rock."What happened to Inuyasha?"  
The group shrugged.  
"No clue, but if he hurts any of the villagers," Sango spoke tightly grasping her hiraikotsu, not speaking the rest of the sentence knowing that her friends knew what she meant.  
That's when a new voice showed up, growling at the threat, "You'll do what,human?"

Sango quickly spun around facing piercing , golden eyes belonging to Sesshomaru. Those eyes gave her the coldest glare sending a shiver of fear along her spine. A fear that she rarely felt when facing a demon.  
Sensing the fear that she felt Miroku stood in front of her, not moving an inch from the gaze that was set on him.  
"Do not worry ,human," Sesshomaru spoke," I was not planning to do anythig." He then turned his attention to his brother.

He smiled a the sight of brother was blushing, panting ,filled with emotions, and it was all due to him. Sesshimaru filled with pride knowing that it was him who set off these chains of emotion within his brother.  
"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru called out towards his brother.  
The younger of the two snapped his head to face his 's eyes filled with worry as he noticed it was brother who had called out to him.  
"Go away Sesshomaru!" he yelled, standing stiff, only a few feet away from where his brother stood."

A smirk spread across Sesshomaru's face, as he saw his brother flinch with fear.  
No, it was not the reaction he had wanted but it showed that Inuyasha was beginning to show submission, and that was something he needed if he wanted their relationship to go any further.

Sesshomaru paid no attention to order that Inuyasha asked, and began to move closer to him. Making slow yet steady strides to his brother, who would back away from Sesshomaru each step he took.  
"S-Sesshomaru, seriously back off!" Inuyasha spoke out, hoping his brother would listen to him. Though unlikely.  
"Now why would this Sesshomaru go away, when his beta is only a few feet away, cowering in fear?"

"THE ONLY REASON THIS BETA IS COWERING IS BECAUSE OF YOU!" Inuyasha screamed out, anger filling him to the point he didn't even know he let a precious word slip out.

"So you're agreeing that you're this alpha's beta?"Sesshomaru said, inwardly smiling that even if it was a slip, Inuyasha had to feel that way some where, no matter how deep it was.  
He would make his brother accept them as mates. Because no matter what Sesshomaru wanted he would make sure he would get it, using any means necessary.

"I-I didn't mean like that and you know it,"Inuyasha spoke, trying to cover his blushing face with his bangs.  
"I believe you did mean it, and we both know that,"Sesshomaru spoke clearly unfazed from his brother's denial.

"….Fuck you,"Inuyasha spat at his brother.

Sesshomaru smiled,"I'd love to."  
"You know that's not what I mean!" Inuyasha growled back.

Sesshomaru smirked. For now that's what his brother would be saying but soon he'd be begging for it. He could hardly wait for when the young hanyou would he would fall into his arms and never want to let go.

His smile didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha who stared at his brother in slight fear. He knew when his brother was getting ideas in his head. He knew that face all to well.

He sighed and decided to leave the area ready to get as far away as possible from his brother.

The only problem was the Sesshomaru wouldn't allow any distance between them. Every where he went the dai youkai followed. It was really beginning to piss the hanyou off.

"Why won't you just leave me alone!" he yelled as he turned to face his elder brother who only stood still for a moment, his face expressionless.

They stayed like that for awhile. Neither eyes wavering under the gaze of the other. Then without warning Inuyasha was knocked to his feet and was surprised for when he looked up his older brother was gone.

* * *

I found this sitting in my email chapter almost complete and I was like hey I got a nice tune in my head for inspiration why not update while an idea is still in my mind.

Also just realized haven't updated since the 1st of November last year. That's a long time in my book. Especially cause I thought this was going to be a really popular story too. It still could be I suppose but that only depends on me for updating and you guys for liking it I guess.

Anyways if anyone is still reading this thanks and see you once I update again...which I'm not sure when.


End file.
